Can You Hear Me ?
by AkinaJung
Summary: Semuanya dimulai saat Sasuke bertemu dengannya di rumah sakit. Berawal dari keinginannya menolong membawanya kepada suatu kenyataan bahwa gadis itu tidaklah sama sepertinya. Sasuke selalu diikuti olehnya. Dan memiliki tanggung jawab untuk menolong gadis itu menyelesaikan masalahnya. ,Masalah yang bahkan gadis itu tidak tahu apa itu. /Chapter terakhir/
1. Chapter 1

"Ne.. Sasuke-_kun_! Jawab aku!"

Aku tidak memperdulikan panggilan sekaligus rengekan dari gadis berambut aneh di sampingku ini. Sejak tadi suaranya benar-benar membuatku pusing. Meminta ini,menyuruhku itu. Kenapa Kami-sama mengirimkannya kepadaku? Hidupku yang tenang kini terusik olehnya. Dia benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

"_ha'i ha'i_. Apa maumu sekarang?" aku meletakan buku yang ku baca sejak tadi. Memandang gadis musim semi itu jenuh,tidak juga menghapus senyum yang mengembang lebar di bibirnya itu. Dia benar-benar mengganggu.

"Sasuke-_kun_.. ayo ke rumah sakit. Lalu bicaralah pada _Kaa-san_. Katakan padanya kalau aku baik-baik saja…". Mata sewarna batu _emerald_ itu berbinar memohon padaku. Aku menghela nafas kasar. Ingin sekali membentaknya, namun melihat wajahnya yang kekanakan seperti itu membuatku tidak tega untuk melakukannya.

"Tidak. Sudah ku bilang berapa kali Sakura,aku tidak bisa melakukan itu..".

Ia tidak membalas ucapanku. Kepalanya menunduk dalam hingga wajahnya tertutup oleh untaian poni panjang merah mudanya. Aku memandanginya tanpa tahu harus berkata apa. Permintaannya bukan suatu yang sulit. Hanya saja ini menjadi sulit karena ia hanya bisa dilihat olehku.

**Can You Hear Me?**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

Sakura H. & Sasuke U.

Drama,Romance,Fantasy.

Fanfiction ini masih jauh dari kata bagus. Jika ada kesalahan diksi, pengetikan kata  
maupun lainnya,saya mohon maaf dan mohon bimbingan dari para senpai sekalian.  
Karena saya masih baru di dunia Fanfiction,saya mohon bimbingannya.

Arigatou Gozaimasu~

Dia masih saja terdiam tidak bicara. Aku mulai merasa bersalah jika ia menjadi tidak secerewet biasanya. Menghela nafasku pelan, aku kembali membaca buku yang sempat aku letakan. Membantunya sama saja menguras tenagaku juga membuang waktu. Bukan berarti aku tidak ingin membantu gadis merah muda ini. Hanya saja ,membantunya pun akan percuma. Siapa yang akan percaya dengan ucapanmu jika objek yang kau bicarakan sedang terbaring di rumah sakit? bukankah sama saja dengan buang-buang waktu?

Aku menutup buku setebal 5 cm itu secara tiba-tiba. Suara yang ditimbulkan sedikit membuat gadis itu melirik ke arahku. Tapi itu hanya beberapa detik sebelum ia kembali menunduk dalam. Kembali aku mengehela nafas. Semua ini bermula sejak awal musim panas beberapa minggu yang lalu….

Dia berdiri dengan gaun selutut berwarna putih berenda. Tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi ,berkulit putih mulus , rambutnya berwarna tidak wajar—merah muda sepinggang. Matanya hijau cerah menyejukan dan besar. Bentuk bibirnya tipis ,kecil berwarna pink lembut. Awalnya aku mengira ia sama sepertiku. Penampilannya yang seperti lainnya ,juga tingkah lakunya yang menarik perhatianku saat itu membuatku ingin mendekatinya. Aku bukan tipe laki-laki yang memperhatikan sekitar apalagi ikut campur urusan orang lain. Hanya saja, dia yang terlihat diacuhkan oleh lainnya membuatku penasaran.

"_Ne.. Kaa-san_! Aku disini. _Kaa-san_!"

Itu kalimat pertama yang ku dengar jelas dari bibirnya. Aku mengrinyit heran. Mengapa ibunya tidak memperdulikannya? Bahkan orang-orang seperti tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Dengan niat ingin membantu,aku mendekati Sakura saat itu.

"Apa kamu baik-baik saja? Ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

Aku bertanya kepadanya. Mata hijaunya membulat terkejut yang langsung saja membuatku bingung. Aku mengulang pertanyaanku sekali lagi. Namun bukan dirinya yang menjawab pertanyaanku. Wanita paruh baya yang Sakura panggil dengan sebutan 'kaa-san' tersenyum padaku sekaligus berkata bahwa dia tidak memerlukan bantuan apapun.

Aku tertegun. Saat itu aku memandang Sakura dengan perasaan sulit didefinisikan. Terlalu banyak hipotesis tentang Sakura di kepalaku.

"Woaahh~ ada yang bisa melihatku! Aku Sakura Haruno salam kenal!". Katanya dengan riang dengan nada kekanakan.

Aku menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya dengan kasar. Mencoba—tanpa hasil—untuk tetap tenang. Walau bisa ku bayangkan wajahku saat itu pasti tetap datar,tapi melihat hantu pastinya membuatku tidak tenang—bukan takut,hanya tidak tenang.

Sejak hari itu gadis bernama Sakura Haruno mengikutiku kemanapun.

"_Ne_… Sasuke-_kun_, _eto_…"

"Ada apa?"

"_Eto_.. ah! Sasuke-_kun_! _Gomenasai_!". Dia tersenyum canggung.

Kali ini aku yang terdiam. Tidak yakin harus menjawab apa.

"Aku sudah keterlaluan. Harusnya aku sadar jika akan jadi sesuatu yang aneh kalau Sasuke-_kun_ bilang pada _Kaa-san_ aku baik-baik saja ne? Hehe. _Gomen ne_ Sasuke-_kun_.. Sakura janji tidak akan menyusahkan Sasuke-_kun_ lagi! jadi.. _eto…_ Sasuke-_kun_ tetap memperbolehkan Sakura tinggal dengan Sasuke-_kun_ kan?" Dia menyelesaikan kalimat panjang lebarnya.

Aku tersenyum singkat kemudian menepuk kepalanya. Aku pikir dia akan memprotes,nyatanya dia hanya memandangku dengan tatapan polos miliknya.

"Tak perlu minta ijin atau minta maaf begitu. Walaupun aku larang,kau pasti akan tetap mengikutiku."

Saat itu aku mencari tahu apapun yang berhubungan dengan Sakura dari rumah sakit tersebut. Sakura seorang gadis 19 tahun yang koma karena kecelakaan. Aku tidak diberi tahu lebih lanjut tentang kecelakaan yang dialami Sakura. Sakura adalah anak semata wayang dari Kizashi Haruno dan Mebuki Haruno—wanita paruh baya yang bersama Sakura saat pertama kali aku melihatnya. Suatu kebetulan yang mengejutkan bahwa keluarga Uchiha mengenal keluarga Haruno sebagai teman lama. Ini mungkin sudah ditakdirkan. Hal tersebut membuatku lebih mudah mengenal Sakura. Sakura dan keluarganya sudah sejak lama tinggal di luar Jepang. Mereka baru saja kembali ke Negara kelahiran mereka beberapa minggu yang lalu. Namun, tidak lama setelahnya Sakura mengalami kecelakaan. Itu yang diceritakan _Kaa-san_ padaku.

Keluargaku juga sempat menjenguk Sakura. Aku tidak tahu tentang hal ini. Bahkan Itachi-_nii_ juga tidak memberitahuku. Aku hanya menuruti ucapan _Kaa-san_ yang memintaku untuk ikut bersamanya . Dan saat aku ikut dengan Kaa-san,saat itulah aku melihat Sakura.

Sakura tinggal bersamaku hampir dua minggu lamanya. Itu berarti dia juga koma selama itu. Selama ini aku dan dia tidak melakukan apapun untuk membantunya kembali ke tubuhnya. Jujur saja, aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Bercerita pada _Kaa-san_ atau _Tou-san_ akan percuma. Mereka pasti mengiraku sedang berhalusinasi dan Itachi-_nii _juga akan mengolok-oloku.

Setiap harinya aku akan pergi menjenguk Sakura. Awalnya ini hanya permintaan Sakura. Sakura memintaku agar menghibur kedua orang tuanya. Aku terpaksa datang ke rumah sakit. Membawakan _Ba-san_ dan _Ji-san_ makanan kesukaan mereka yang Sakura beritahu padaku. Atau sekedar berdiam diri mendengarkan Mebuki _Ba-san_ bercerita tentang tingkah putrinya. Sakura akan selalu menangis jika mendengarkan ibunya menceritakan dirinya. Melihat gadis menyebalkan itu menangis membuatku tak tega juga. Dimulai dari situ aku mempunyai kebiasaan baru—menjenguk Sakura Haruno.

"Sasuke-_kun_… menurutmu apa yang menyebabkan aku tidak bisa kembali ke tubuhku?". Dia berbaring di sampingku seraya memainkan jarinya.

"Tidak tahu." Jawabku singkat.

Pelan-pelan aku membaca tiap kata dari novel yang aku pinjam dari Yamanaka. Bukan kebiasaanku membaca novel apalagi bertemakan cinta. Hanya saja saat aku melihat _cover_ novel itu dengan judul yang tercetak sangat jelas. Aku berpikir bisa mendapatkan petunjuk membantu Sakura. Novel tentang kisah cinta beda dunia—ini terdengar sangat menggelikan. Semoga saja Itachi-_nii_ tidak menemukan buku ini nantinya. Aku bisa menjadi bahan tertawaannya selama satu bulan.

"**Salju turun bla bla bla bla bla… **aku membaca bab empat dari novel ini. **Di tengah udara dingin yang menusuk bla bla bla bla dia tersenyum ke arahku. Meminta tolong padaku bla bla bla betapa bodohnya aku. Dia kembali. Aku bisa melihatnya. Aku bisa melihat senyumnya kembali. Bla bla bla suatu permintaan membawanya kembali ke dunia ini bla bla bla"**

Tunggu. Mataku kembali ke baris sebelumnya. Kali ini aku mencoba lebih fokus.

"**Dia bercerita bahwa ada yang belum ia selesaikan di dunia ini. Suatu permintaan membawanya kembali ke dunia ini. Aku terdiam mendengarkannya bercerita. Dia hanya bisa kembali jika ia sudah menyelesaikan urusan tersebut. Ada sesuatu di da—"**

Itu dia! Mengapa tidak terpikirkan olehku? Aku menutup novel tersebut lalu melemparnya asal tanpa perduli siapa pemilik sesungguhnya.

"Ada apa Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Sakura.. ayo ke rumah sakit!"

Dia hanya menatapku bingung namun tersenyum setelahnya. Seberapa pun menyebalkannya dirimu, sesuatu dalam diriku memintaku untuk tetap membantumu,Sakura…

**Tsuzuku.**

**Author :**

**Halo ^^ salam kenal semuanya. Saya adalah Author baru di sini. Saya mohon bimbingan dari senpai senpai sekalian^^ . Saya mohon maaf jika ada banyak kekurangan dalam Fanfiction ini. Saya akan banyak belajar tiap harinya untuk memperbaiki itu. ^^ Terima kasih **


	2. Chapter 2

"Mebuki _ba-san…_" Sebisa mungkin aku mengatur napasku yang tersenggal.

"Sasu-_kun_? Ada apa?" Bisa ku tebak dari nada bicara Mebuki _Ba-san_ jika ia sangat bingung melihatku dalam keadaan seperti ini. Aku memejamkan mataku sesaat. Mencoba menenangkan detak jantungku yang berdebar kencang dan mengatur napasku setenang mungkin.

"_Ba-san_, apa sakura mempunyai keinginan sebelum dia mengalami kecelakaan?"

Mebuki _Ba-san_ nampak terkejut dengan pertanyaanku. Ia menunduk. Aku tidak dapat menebak apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Mebuki Ba-san sekarang. Namun,satu jawaban membuat harapanku menguap seketika.

**Can You Hear Me?**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

Sakura H. & Sasuke U.

Fanfiction ini masih jauh dari kata bagus. Jika ada kesalahan diksi, pengetikan kata  
maupun lainnya,saya mohon maaf dan mohon bimbingan dari para senpai sekalian.  
Karena saya masih baru di dunia Fanfiction,saya mohon bimbingannya.

Arigatou Gozaimasu~

**Terima Kasih Banyak kepada :**

**SasCake-chan**

Terima kasih atas pujiannya,Sasori akan muncul

Di Chapter ini. Terima kasih sudah review.

**Guest1**

Sudah dilanjut Guest-san. Terima kasih sudah membaca

Dan review^^

**Guest2**

Sudah dilanjut^^ Terima kasih.

**AmiiGD**

Ini belum selesai^^ Terima kasih atas pujian juga reviewnya^^

.

.

.

"Sakura tidak pernah meminta apapun pada kami Sasu-_kun_…"

Aku melirik Sakura yang berdiri di sampingku. Dia mengangguk mengiyakan apa yang ibunya katakan. Aku mendesah. Apa dia tidak punya keinginan selama ia hidup sampai sekarang? Apa benar-benar tidak punya?

"Aa.. _Souka._ Kalau begitu aku permisi _ba-san_."

"Sasu-_kun_… mengapa menanyakan hal itu nak?" Aku diam beberapa detik.

"_Iie_.. hanya bertanya. Mungkin Sakura akan senang jika aku membantu mewujudkan apa yang dia inginkan." Jawabku akhirnya.

Mebuki _ba-san_ tersenyum lembut ke arahku. Diusapnya rambutku dengan lembut. Bila aku boleh jujur, aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku bisa dengan mudah sedekat ini dengan Mebuki _ba-san_. Ia memperlakukanku persis seperti apa yang dilakukan _Kaa-san_.

"_Arigatou ne_, Sasuke-_kun_.." Sekali lagi Mebuki _ba-san_ tersenyum lembut.

"Hn"

...

Aku mengelap keringatkuyang bercucuran. Wajah-wajah pelayan di rumahku menyapaku ramah. Mereka membungkuk hormat memberi salam sopan padaku. Aku Terus melangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar . Di sampingku ,Sakura membalas sapaan para pelayan yang diperuntukan untukku. Aku menggeleng singkat. Dasar gadis bodoh. Sekalipun dia membalas sapaan mereka,mereka tidak akan mendengar salamnya.

"Sasu-_chan_~!"

Aku meringis dalam hati. Panggilan itu sukses membuat beberapa pelayan mati-matian menahan tawanya. Aku melirik tajam ke arah Sakura yang sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Bukannya berhenti,Sakura makin tertawa.

"Hei! Kau dingin sekali Sasu-_chan_. Harusnya kau membalas sapaanku.."

Aku menatap tajam laki-laki berambut hitam panjang menyebalkan yang ada di depanku ini. Mengapa ia kembali harus hari ini. Bukankah _Kaa-san_ bilang si _baka_ ini kembali besok?

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu _Baka Nii-san_!"

_Itachi-nii_ tertawa lepas. Aku bisa mendengar perpaduan anatara suara tawa menyebalkan _Itachi-nii_ dengan suara tawa geli Sakura.

"Kau habis dari mana hm? Menjenguk Sakura-_chan_? Woahhh~ Adikku yang dingin sudah menjadi lebih peduli!"

Lagi-lagi aku mendengus. Tanpa memperdulikan si _baka_ itu, aku melanjutkan langkahku menuju kamar.

"Hei Sasu-_chan_! Kau mau kemana? Mau meninggalkan Sakura-_chan_ di sini?"

Bisa ku rasakan tubuhku menengang dan tanpa sadar berhenti. Ragu-ragu aku memutar tubuhku kembali menghadap Itachi-_nii_. Ia tersenyum ke arah ku. Aku masih diam tanpa bicara satu kata pun. Apa maksudnya itu? dia juga bisa melihat Sakura? Lalu kenapa dia hanya diam selama ini?

"Ee-eeh? Itachi-_san_ bisa melihatku?" Sakura bertanya ke arah Itachi sekaligus menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"A-apa maksudmu _baka_?" Sebisa mungkin aku mengatur nada suaraku agar tetap datar dan tidak menunjukan keterkejutan. Lagi-lagi Itachi-_nii_ hanya tersenyum. Ia berjalan beberapa langkah mendekatiku hingga benar-benar berada di depanku.

"Mengapa kau setegang ini Sasu?" Dia berbisik di telingaku.

"Berhentilah main-main Itachi!" Bentak ku.

Dia tertawa terbahak-bahak akan reaksiku. Aku memandangnya tajam agar dia menjelaskan maksudnya atau sekedar berhenti tertawa.

"Aku hanya bercanda. _Gomen ne_ Sasu-_chan_~ "

Ku putuskan untuk tidak menanggapinya. Namun, sebelum aku benar-benar berbalik bisa ku lihat Itachi-_nii_ tersenyum. Senyuman yang menurutku sangat janggal.

...

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku menyerah akan pertanyaan yang tidak ku ketahui jawabannya. Sakura tidur dengan nyaman beralaskan kakiku. Gadis menyebalkan ini perlahan-lahan membuat semuanya berubah. Untuk pertama kalinya aku menghabiskan waktu untuk mengurusi masalah orang lain. Untuk pertama kalinya aku dekat dengan seseorang selain keluargaku. Dan untuk pertama kalinya aku mempunyai,teman..

Tanganku bergerak membelai rambut merah mudanya. Sungguh suatu hal yang sulit buatku untuk percaya jika aku melakukan hal ini. Namun, tanganku seperti tidak ingin berhenti. Pikiran dan perasaanku seakan berdebat. Gadis ini—Sakura.. mengapa..

"Sasuke-_kun_? Kau tidak tidur? "

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidur jika kau tidur di pahaku.."

Sakura tertawa canggung disertai pipinya yang memerah. Aku merebahkan tubuhku lalu menepuk tempat kosong di sebelahku.

"Tidurlah…"

Sakura bergerak pelan mendekatiku. Aku memiringkan tubuhku sehingga menghadapnya. Mungkin jika hari itu aku tidak ikut dengan _Kaa-san_, aku pasti tidak akan mengenalnya.

"Berhentilah memandangiku seperti itu Sasuke-_kun_."

Aku terkesiap. Dia tidak tidur? Berusaha sebisa mungkin aku menghindar dari tatapannya.

"hihi kau lucu Sasuke-_kun_.." dia tertawa geli dan makin merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuhku.

"ak-aku tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Menyebalkan." Tukasku. Lagi-lagi dia tertawa geli. Pipiku memanas. Jantungku terasa berdetak kencang.

"aku ingin sekali bisa tetap seperti ini dengan Sasuke-_kun_ jika aku sudah kembali ke tubuhku.."

Aku masih diam. Kalimat itu seperti lonceng yang berdentang tenang membuatku merasa sangat nyaman. Tanganku bergerak melingkar di punggungnya. Aku merasa sangat nyaman.

"Hn.. aku juga"

"Sasuke-_kun_.. jika aku tidak bisa kembali ke tubuhku dan aku benar-benar harus pergi,apa—"

"—ssstt jangan bicara macam-macam. Tidurlah." Dia mengangguk dan setelahnya aku tidak mendengar suaranya lagi. Mataku tidak bisa menutup. Benar juga, bagaimana jika Sakura tidak bisa kembali dan meninggalkanku? Aku tidak pernah memikirkan pertanyaan itu. Dadaku terasa sesak. Tenggorokanku tiba-tiba tercekat. Tiba-tiba aku merasa akan kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat penting sekaligus merasa kesedihan yang sangat dalam. Aku mengeratkan pelukanku pada Sakura.

"Berjanjilah tidak akan meninggalkanku Sakura…"

...

Mataku terbuka perlahan. Cahaya matahari yang mengganggu membuatku terbangun juga. Ku edarkan pandanganku. Ia tidak ada. Sakura tidak ada!

Segera ku bangkit dan memeriksan setiap ruangan yang ada di rumah ini. Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Napasku tersenggal. Aku sudah memeriksan setiap ruangan yang ada bahkan kamar _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_. Kemana perginya gadis itu? Aku menggeram kesal. Pertama kalinya dalam hidupku ,aku merasakan ketakutan yang berlebihan seperti ini. Sakura tidak mungkin pergi begitu saja tanpa memberitahuku. Aku yakin, Sakura tidak akan meninggalkanku.

"Sedang mencari apa Sasu-_chan_?"

Tubuhku menegang seketika. Segera ku membalikan tubuh dan mendapati Itachi-_nii_ berdiri dengan segelas susu di tangannya.

"mencari _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_? Mereka baru saja berangkat kerja." Aku mengikuti Itachi-_nii_ menuju meja makan. Ku dudukan diriku dan berusaha setenang mungkin mengambil selembar roti dan melahapnya.

"Mungkin kau tidak mencari _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_. Apa kau mencari sesuatu yang lain?" Itachi-nii bertanya diiringi senyumannya. Hampir saja aku tersedak karena ucapannya.

"apa maksudmu?" tanyaku langsung.

Dia hanya tertawa kecil kemudian menghabiskan susunya sekali tegak.

"Kenapa kau sedingin itu padaku Sasu-_chan_? Sikapmu berubah sekali~"

Aku menggeser kursiku dengan kasar. Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan ruang makan,aku berbalik—menatap Itachi tajam yang tersenyum padaku.

"Dengar Itachi, aku tidak tahu apa maksud dari kalimat yang kau ucapkan sejak kemarin. Namun, aku minta agar kau tidak mencapuri urusanku karna aku merasa ada yang berbeda dari mu."

Dia berdiri dari kursinya lalu berjalan ke arahku. Senyum di wajahnya tidak juga hilang. Ia menggerakan tangannya mendekat ke wajahku. Aku sudah bersiap jika ia akan menyerangku.

CTAKK!

Aku terdiam membatu. Jari Itachi-_nii_ masih bertengger di dahiku. Kenanganku melayang saat ia tidak sesibuk seperti sekarang ini. Dia selalu ada waktu denganku ,mengajariku berbagai hal dan selalu menyentil dahiku seperti ini jika aku melakukan kesalahan.

"Sasu-_chan_.. Kau sudah dua kali tidak memanggilku dengan '_nii-san'_ …" Katanya masih tersenyum.

"hihihi ekspresimu aneh sekali Sasu-_chan_~ _Kawai_~"

"_Baka Nii-san_!"

...

"Sakura!" Teriak ku frustasi. Sampai saat ini aku belum menemukan Sakura. Segera aku berlari menuju rumah sakit. Mencoba menghapus segala kemungkinan buruk yang terjadi.

"_aku ingin sekali bisa tetap seperti ini dengan Sasuke-kun jika aku sudah kembali ke tubuhku.." _

"Argghh" aku menggeram tertahan. Kakiku bergerak secepat yang otakku perintahkan. Aku tidak ingin kehilangannya. Aku tidak ingin sendiri lagi. Aku tidak ingin Sakura pergi dari hidupku! Aku yakin jika Tuhan mengirimkannya untukku agar aku tidak kesepian lagi. Aku yakin Tuhan mentakdirkan aku bertemu dengannya. Aku yakin jika memang ia ditakdirkan bersamaku.

Aku berlari menembus kerumunan orang-orang. Aku tidak peduli dengan hujatan yang diarahkan padaku. Aku berlari seperti orang gila. Aku Uchiha Sasuke tidak ingin kehilangan Haruno Sakura.

"Sakura!"

Tanpa memerdulikan orang-orang yang menatapku aneh. Aku mencari kamar rawat Sakura. Pikiranku terlalu kalut untuk berpikir jernih.

"Sakura!"

Aku terkejut sesaat setelah membuka pintu kamar rawat Sakura. Gadis merah muda itu ada di sana. Berdiri menghadap ke arahku dengan tatapan bingung.

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

Aku menghela napas lega. Dia masih bisa ku lihat. Suaranya masih bisa ku dengar. Dia maish berada di sini.

"Uchiha?"

Aku mengadah. Memindahkan pandanganku pada laki-laki yang berdiri di samping Sakura. Laki-laki berambut merah itu tersenyum tipis ke arahku.

"_Ne_.. Sasuke-_kun_, ini Sasori. Ternyata dia juga bisa melihatku lho!" ujar Sakura penuh semangat.

Dia bisa melihat Sakura? Laki-laki merah itu. Siapa dia?

"Aku Akasuna Sasori. Salam kenal Uchiha Sasuke.."

Aku berani bersumpah jika dia sedang menyeringai padaku. Dan siapa sebenarnya dia? Akasuna Sasori, siapa kau?

**Tsuzuku.**

**Author :**

**Saya minta maaf jika Fanfiction ini masih jauh dari kata bagus. Saya ucapkan terima kasih atas dukungan kalian. Saya juga mohon bimbingan dari senpai-senpai ^^**

**Akhir kata saya ucapkan Terima Kasih dan Tolong Reviewnya ne!^^**


	3. Chapter 3

"Ah.. Uchiha-_san_ , boleh aku bertanya? Bagaimana bisa kau melihat Haruno Sakura?"Aku dan laki-laki merah bernama Sasori ini kini berjalan beriringan di belakang Sakura. Aku dengan berat hati mengiyakan permintaan Sakura yang ingin mengajak orang asing ini pergi ke rumahku.

"Lalu, bagaimana jika aku ajukan pertanyaan yang sama padamu?" balasku.

Ia menarik sudut bibirnya,tersenyum ke arahku. Saat itu juga aku benar-benar ingin menghajar wajahnya.

"Kemampuan khusus" jawabnya.

Aku menyeringai "Kalau begitu,aku juga memiliki kemampuan khususmu itu.."

Dia tertawa—tawa meremehkan. "Oh,benarkah? Kau memiliki kemampuan khususku?"

"Sebenarnya siapa kau?!"

Angin berhembus kencang di antara kami,hingga daun-daun terbang melewati kami. Lagi-lagi ia menyeringai ke arahku.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku, Uchiha Sasuke.." ucapnya padaku.

"Aku akan mengganti pertanyaannya, bagaimana kau bisa bertemu Sakura?"

Ia mengangkat satu alisnya,lalu tertawa. Setelah tawanya berhenti ia menatapku. Hazel miliknya terlihat memandangku rendah. Hal itu membuatku tidak dapat bersabar lagi.

"Cepat katakan padaku!"

"Kau terlalu banyak ingin tahu, Uchiha." Ia berjalan mendahuluiku kemudian berbalik setelah memperpanjang jarak antara kami beberapa meter. "Aku memang ditakdirkan bertemu dengan Sakura, seberapa keras kau mencoba menghalangi,usahamu akan sia-sia. Kau tidak bisa merubah takdir yang sudah ditetapkan,Uchiha."

Kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya,entah mengapa membuatku berdiri membatu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Can You Hear Me?**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

Sakura H. & Sasuke U.

Fanfiction ini masih jauh dari kata bagus. Jika ada kesalahan diksi, pengetikan kata  
maupun lainnya,saya mohon maaf dan mohon bimbingan dari para senpai sekalian.  
Karena saya masih baru di dunia Fanfiction,saya mohon bimbingannya.

Arigatou Gozaimasu~

**Terima Kasih banyak ,kepada :**

**SasCake-chan : **Terima kasih pujiannya,SasCake-san^^ . Sasori? Saya masih merahasiakan siapa sebenarnya Sasori di sini. Peran Itachi? Itu rahasia juga. Tapi Itachi akan mendapat peran tak terduga di sini#dor. Terima kasih sudah membaca^^

**Iqma96 : **Salam kenal juga Iqma-san. Terima kasih pujiannya^^ , hihi Sasori dirahasiakan dulu ya ,siapa dia sebenarnya^^

**AzuraLunatique : **Hai juga ,Azura-san,boleh saya panggil begitu? Terima kasih atas pujian dan juga sarannya^^

**Garislintang87 : **Ne, sudah dilanjut. Terima kasih^^

**Sasu-chan : **Terima kasih banyak Sasu-chan^^ . Cerita selanjutnya silahkan di baca saja ya hihi^^

…

"Ne, apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan? Sepertinya serius sekali?" Sakura datang mendekat kea rah kami. Aku membuang muka. Aku benar-benar muak melihat wajah lelaki merah itu ditambah lagi Sakura yang begitu baik padanya.

"Tidak ada ,Sakura-_chan_. Lebih baik kita percepat saja ke rumah Uchiha-_san_,hari makin panas saja."

Cih. Aku ingin sekali menghajar wajah sok polos yang ia tunjukan di depan Sakura itu. Aku yakin, ada sesuatu dalam laki-laki itu. Entah apa, tadi aku merasa jika Sasori adalah sebuah ancaman.

Aku berjalan di belakang mereka. Pandanganku tidak lepas dari sosok berambut merah itu. Ia berbeda. Ada suatu perasaan yang ada di dalam diriku bahwa Sasori itu berbeda. Aku tidak mengerti ,apa yang sedang aku pikirkan. Hanya saja, aku benar-benar merasa bahwa Sasori akan membawa Sakura pergi jauh dariku. Hh mungkin aku hanya cemburu.

"Sasuke-kun, kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat aneh sejak tadi.." Sakura mendekatiku dengan wajah cemas. Aku menarik sudut bibirku, berusaha tersenyum setipis mungkin.

"Hn"

Kami akhirnya tiba di rumahku. Sakura sudah masuk duluan. Sekali lagi aku menatap tepatnya mengamati Sasori yang berdiri di sampingku. Ia menoleh ke arahku.

"Jadi,boleh aku masuk,Uchiha-_san_?" tanyanya.

"Hn" tanggapku kemudian masuk mendahuluinya. Ku dengar langkah kaki turun dari tangga menuju ke arah kami. Itachi-_nii _sedang berjalan ke arah kami dengan membawa sebuah cangkir.

"Kau sudah pulang, Sasu-_chan_? Kenapa tidak mengucapkan salam?"

Prang!

Aku tersentak. Cangkir yang di bawa oleh Itachi-nii meluncur begitu saja menuju lantai. Cairan pekat berwarna hitam membasahi lantai,yang ku yakin jika itu kopi. Itachi-nii masih menatap terkejut ke arahku,tepatnya kea rah pemuda merah di sampingku.

"Sa-sasori…"

Aku mengrinyit. Itachi-_nii_ mengenal Sasori? Ku lirik Sasori yang tersenyum kepada Itachi-_nii._

"Kau menyambutku seperti itu setelah sekian lama ,Itachi. Menyebalkan."

Tunggu dulu. Apa maksud semua ini? Aku melirik Itachi-_nii_ dan Sasori bergantian. Ku lihat ,Itachi-_nii_ sudah bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Sebenarnya apa yang membuat Itachi-_nii_ sampai sebegitu terkejutnya?

"Apa kabar,kawan lama?" Itachi-_nii_ bertanya diiringi senyuman aneh. Aku yakin itu bukanlah senyuman yang diperuntukan untuk menyambut kawan lama,seperti yang diucapkan Itachi-_nii_.

"Aku sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan mu lagi ,Uchiha Itachi." Balas Sasori.

"Hn. Kalian saling mengenal? Bisakah kalian menjelaskannya?" aku menyela percakapan mereka. Itachi-_nii _tidak menanggapiku. Ia hanya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain sejak tadi. Hari ini adalah pertama kalinya aku melihat Itachi-_nii _bersikap seperti ini. Ada yang aneh dengan mereka berdua. Seperti ada yang disembunyikan oleh keduanya.

"Kau memang benar-benar ingin tahu tentang ku ya.." ujar Sasori. Aku berdecih menanggapi ucapannya.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu,Sasuke. Bagaimana bisa kau mengenal ,teman lamaku ini?"

"Kau juga tidak pernah bercerita padaku tentang Sasori,_Nii-san_.."

Otakku meraung-raung memikirkan semua hubungan Itachi-nii dan Sakura dengan Sasori. Satu-satunya yang aneh disini adalah Itachi-_nii_ selalu menceritakan seluruh teman yang dimilikinya pada keluarga kami. Namun,tidak untuk Sasori.

"Sudahlah, kita bahas itu nanti. Sasuke ajak Sasori masuk. Aku harus membersihkan ini.." Itachi-_nii_ membungkuk , memunguti pecahan cangkir di lantai satu per satu. Aku mengiyakan perintahnya, dan mengajak Sasori menuju ruang tamu.

Tanpa aku persilahkan, Sasori mendudukan dirinya dengan nyaman di sofa. Ia terlihat mengamati ruangan ini dengan seksama.

"Sasori-_kun~_! Sasuke-_kun~_!" Sakura berlari menuruni tangga kemudian duduk di antara kami. Tidak ada percakapan di antara kami. Aku sibuk mengamati Sakura yang memilin ujung _dress_-nya sedangkan Sasori hanya diam sejak tadi. Itachi-nii datang lalu duduk di depan kami.

"Jadi,kau kemari dengan tujuan apa Sasori?" Tanya Itachi-_nii _pada pemuda merah itu.

Sasori terkikik pelan. "Kau tidak berubah ,Itachi."

Itachi-_nii _terlihat menghela napasnya. Aku mulai merasa terabaikan kembali sekarang.

"Aku tahu kau kembali dengan sebuah tujuan. Jadi katakan,apa sebenarnya tujuanmu itu Akasuna no Sasori?!" nada bicara Itachi-_nii_ mendadak meninggi. Hal itu sungguh membuatku terkejut. Bukan hanya aku, ku lirik Sakura menatap terkejut Itachi-_nii _dan Sasori secara bergantian.

"Tidak. Aku datang bukan karena sebuah tujuan, tapi karena sebuah tugas."

Aku makin tidak mengerti tentang apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tiba-tiba Sasori berdiri, ia melirik jam yang melingkar di tangannya.

"Waktuku sudah habis. Aku tidak bisa bermain-main lagi. Terima kasih atas sambutanmu,Itachi. Aku harap bisa melihatmu lagi nantinya.." setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya,Sasori melirik kea rah Sakura. Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura,dan entah mengapa Sakura menerima uluran tangan itu.

"Ayo Sakura-_chan._."

Aku menahan sebelah tangan Sakura. Tidak akan ku biarkan ia pergi dengan Sakura semudah itu.

"Sakura, kau mau pergi kemana dengannya?" tanyaku. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan Itachi-_nii _yang masih duduk di depanku.

"Sa-sasuke-_kun_… A-aku.."

"Ada yang harus ku bicarakan dengan Sakura, dan kau tidak boleh mengetahuinya.." ucap pemuda merah itu. aku mengepalkan tangan kiriku. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan laki-laki merah itu? Apa hubungannya dengan Sakura dan Itachi-_nii_?

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu,Akasuna."

"_Go-gomen_ Sasuke-_kun_, aku akan jelaskan nanti. Sekarang biarkan aku pergi dengan Sasori-_kun_.." aku menatap Sakura tidak percaya. Aku tidak langsung menjawab. Perlahan genggamanku pada tangan Sakura mengendur,aku melepasnya.

"Berjanjilah tidak akan meninggalkanku,Sakura."

Ia mengangguk cepat sebagai jawaban. Berikutnya, aku hanya bisa melihat punggung mereka berdua menuju pintu keluar.

Kini, aku menatap Itachi-_nii_ datar. Mengapa ia tidak bertanya soal percakapanku tadi?

"Itachi-_nii_ ,menga—"

"—Jika kau bertanya,mengapa aku tidak menanyakan percakapanmu itu, aku akan menjawabnya. Aku juga bisa melihat Sakura-_chan_."

Aku terkejut. Seketika tubuhku menegang. Itachi-nii menatap lurus ke mataku. Ia menarik sudut bibirnya,tersenyum padaku.

"Kau butuh penjelasan lebih,Sasuke?" aku mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban 'iya'.

"Aku, kau memiliki kelebihan khusus—mungkin. Kita bisa melihat hal yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh manusia lainnya. Jika kau bertanya dari mana kemampuan kita itu, aku tidak bisa menjawabnya. Karena sampai sekarang aku pun tidak tahu. " jelasnya.

"Lalu,mengapa kau hanya diam jika kau bisa melihat Sakura?"

Itachi-_nii _menghela napasnya. "Aku hanya tidak ingin merusak hal yang membuat adikku merasa senang. Aku tahu, kau sangat bahagia semenjak Sakura mengikutimu kemana-mana. Aku hanya ingin,Sakura terfokus padamu saja karena hanya kau yang ia tahu bisa melihatnya."

Itachi-_nii_ sekali lagi tersenyum padaku. "Kau sudah besar ya , Sasu-_chan_."

Kenanganku melayang pada minggu-minggu yang lalu. Aku ingat, Itachi-_nii _selalu menggodaku dengan mengatakan bahwa aku sudah memiliki teman. Ia juga sering mengatakan bahwa aku sudah mulai melupakannya. Saat itu aku berpikir bahwa itu hanya bualan belaka,karna ia memang sangat suka menggodaku. Aku tidak percaya bahwa itu semua adalah benar adanya.

Aku tersentak. Masih ada yang harus aku tanyakan padanya.

"Siapa Sasori,dan apa hubunganmu dengannya? Aku tahu kau berbohong saat mengatakan ia adalah teman lamamu.."

"Aku tidak berbohong saat mengatakan bahwa ia adalah teman lamaku. Akasuna Sasori memang teman lamaku. Teman lama yang ku pikir tidak bisa ku lihat selamanya lagi."

Aku tercekat. Apa maksudnya itu?

"—Sasori bukanlah manusia. Dia meninggal lima tahun yang lalu karena kecelakaan. Kau ingat saat aku pergi ke Suna seorang diri? Aku pergi untuk mengunjungi makam Sasori,Sasuke."

Saat itu juga,tubuhku terasa melayang lalu di jatuhkan tiba-tiba. Jika Sasori telah meninggal, mengapa ia bisa dilihat oleh orang-orang? Dan apa hubungannya dengan Sakura?

"_Nii-san_, jelaskan padaku mengapa Sasori masih bisa dilihat oleh orang-orang dan apa hubungannya dengan Sakura?! Aku tahu kau mengerti tentang keadaan sekarang!" Tanpa kusadari nada bicaraku meninggi. Aku menghela napas berulang kali mencoba menenangkan diriku sendiri.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti. Namun, Sasori mungkin memiliki kemampuan khusus dan.. ia mungkin saja adalah malaikat yang ditugaskan menjemput Sakura-_chan_.." bisa ku rasakan nada bicara Itachi-_nii_ melambat .

"_Lalu, bagaimana jika aku ajukan pertanyaan yang sama padamu?"_

"_Kemampuan khusus"_

"_Aku memang ditakdirkan bertemu dengan Sakura, seberapa keras kau mencoba menghalangi,usahamu akan sia-sia. Kau tidak bisa merubah takdir yang sudah ditetapkan,Uchiha."_

"_Tidak. Aku datang bukan karena sebuah tujuan, tapi karena sebuah tugas." _

Samar-samar kalimat demi kalimat yang diucapkan Sasori berputar di kepalaku. Sekarang semuanya menjadi lebih jelas. Badanku melemas seketika. Menjemput Sakura? Itu artinya , Sakura akan meninggalkanku? Tidak. Sakura tidak boleh pergi begitu saja!

Segera aku bangkit dan berlari mencari Sakura dan Sasori. Sakura tidak boleh pergi tanpa bicara padaku. Dia belum mendengarkan aku mengatakan bahwa aku tidak ingin dia pergi! Dia belum mendengarkan aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya. Sekalipun nanti aku tidak bisa merubah takdir, Dia belum mendengarkanku mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Aku,aku juga belum mendengarkan apapun darinya. Jadi,dia tidak boleh pergi begitu saja!

"SAKURAAAA!"

**Tsuzuku.**


	4. Chapter 4

Aku berjalan ragu menuju rumah sakit. Tidak ada petunjuk tentang kemana mereka berdua. Satu-satunya tempat yang ku ketahui berkemungkinan besar untuk mereka datangi hanya rumah sakit.

Aku bisa merasakan hatiku berdebar kencang tapi aku memaksa diriku untuk tetap tenang dan terus berjalan. Rumah sakit tinggal berapa meter dari tempatku kini. Dalam keheningan udara aku berbisik tanpa suara. Melafalkan nama gadis merah muda itu berulang-ulang. Dadaku sesak. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi aku berlari menuju rumah sakit yang sudah terlihat jelas di depanku.

'_sedikit lagi..' _dengan napas terengah-engah aku berlari secepat mungkin menuju kamar rawat Sakura.

Kakiku berhenti secara tiba-tiba tepat di depan kamar rawat Sakura. Perlahan aku membuka pintu kamar rawat itu.

Tubuhku melemas.

Kenyataannya mereka tidak berada di sini.

**Can You Hear Me?**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

Sakura H. & Sasuke U.

Fanfiction ini masih jauh dari kata bagus. Jika ada kesalahan diksi, pengetikan kata  
maupun lainnya,saya mohon maaf dan mohon bimbingan dari para senpai sekalian.  
Karena saya masih baru di dunia Fanfiction,saya mohon bimbingannya.

Arigatou Gozaimasu~

**Terima Kasih banyak ,kepada :**

**AmiiGD : **Tebakan Amii-san benar :) tapi masih ada misteri loh antara Sasori dengan Itachi hihi :) Terima kasih sudah membaca :D

**Iqma96 : **Terima kasih Iqma-san :) . Di chapter ini akan ada penjelasan lebih lanjut tentang Sasori dan juga keterlibatan Itachi :3

**Hanna Hoshiko : **Salam kenal juga Hanna-san :) Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita saya . Saya akan berusaha update cepat :)

**Always SasuSaku19 : **Terima kasih senpai :D review sedikit mungkin karena saya baru di dunia fanfiction jadi cerita ini masih jauh dari kata bagus, tapi tidak apa-apa hihi :3 Terima kasih juga atas masukannya senpai. Masih ada beberapa misteri yang belum terungkap senpai,jadi tetap baca fanfic ini ya hihihi #plak

**Hanazono yuri : **Oke Hana-san , terima kasih sudah membaca :)

**Uchiha Sakura : **Terima Kasih^^ :3

.

.

Aku mendekat ke arah tubuh Sakura yang terbaring di tempat tidur. Jantungku berdegup semakin kencang,entah mengapa. Telapak tanganku basah oleh keringat. Aku terlalu takut. Sangat takut untuk kehilangannya. Aku merasakan tubuhku gemetar. Awalnya pelan dan dapat ku kendalikan. Namun,semakin lama getaran tubuhku semakin kencang. Aku masih menatapnya. Menatap matanya yang tidak terbuka sama sekali. Tanganku yang masih gemetar mencoba untuk menyentuhnya. Tetapi, segera ku tahan. Aku masih mencoba menenangkan diriku dan berpikir bahwa Sakura pasti baik-baik saja sekarang.

Mataku mengerling ke arah jendela. Aku terbelalak. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas pemuda bermarga Akasuna itu berjalan bersama Sakura menuju taman belakang yang ada di rumah sakit ini. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi aku mengerjar mereka.

Aku berlari seperti orang gila. Beberapa orang menjerit karena ku tabrak. Namun aku tidak memperdulikannya. Tubuhku bergetar semakin kencang. Rasa takutku semakin besar. Aku sudah dekat dengan taman belakang. Aku bahkan bisa melihat mereka berdua dengan cukup jelas. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi. Tetapi ,aku kehilangan keseimbanganku. Tubuhku limbung. Seperti gerakan lambat, aku dapat merasakan tubuhku meluncur ke depan hingga bertabrakan dengan rumput-rumput di bawahku. Aku meringis tertahan. Bisa ku ketahui bahwa mereka menoleh ke arahku. Sakura menjeritkan namaku. Aku mencoba berdiri kembali lalu mendekatinya. Sasori menatapku disertai senyuman meremehkan.

"Sasuke-_kun_.. mengapa kau kemari?" bisa ku rasakan nada yang aneh di kalimat Sakura. Nada yang terdengar semakin lama semakin menyakitkan. Dia seperti tidak ingin aku datang kemari.

"Uchiha, sudah ku bilang bukan untuk tidak mengganggu kami?" Akasuna merah itu bicara masih dengan senyuman meremehkannya yang sudah pasti diarahkan padaku.

"Kau baik-baik saja Sasuke-_kun_?" suara Sakura terdengar lembut. "Kau terluka?" tanyanya lagi walau menunduk. Ia seperti tidak ingin menatap mataku. Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?

Aku mengangguk. Menghirup udara banyak-banyak,lalu aku memandang Sakura yang masih melihat ke bawah,entah melihat apa.

"Sakura? Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanyaku. "Itachi-_nii_ mengatakan padaku bahwa Akasuna Sasori bukanlah manusia. Dia sudah meninggal lima tahun lalu,dan… dia berkemungkinan membawamu pergi Saku—"

''—Hentikan Sasuke-_kun._." Ia memotong ucapanku dan menatapku dengan _emerald_ yang telah basah. "Maafkan aku. Aku pikir mungkin keinginan kita tidak bisa terwujud. Aku tidak akan bisa kembali ke tubuhku ,Sasuke-_kun_." Air matanya jatuh melintas di kedua pipinya. Dadaku semakin terasa sesak.

"Uchiha, apa Itachi memberitahukan itu kepadamu?" Aku memindahkan fokusku pada Sasori yang bertanya. Aku hanya bergumam mengiyakan pertanyaannya. Namun berikutnya dia tertawa.

"Aku tak menyangka dia akan menceritakan itu. Apa ada lagi yang dia ceritakan tentangku?"

Aku menatap kedua iris coklat madunya itu tajam. "Tidak banyak, _Nii-san_ memberitahukan aku tentang siapa kau sebenarnya. Itu saja telah menjawab pertanyaanku selama ini." Jawabku dengan nada setajam mungkin.

Pemuda merah itu mendengus.

"Apa dia juga menceritakan padamu tentang pertemuanku dengannya beberapa bulan yang lalu? Kau yakin dia menceritakan semua tentangku?" Akasuna itu menarik sudut bibirnya,menyeringai seram ke arahku. Aku bisa merasakan kejanggalan di pertanyaan itu. Apa masih ada yang Itachi-_nii_ sembunyikan dariku?

"—dan apa dia juga menceritakan keterlibatannya itu? kau tidak bertanya padanya bagaimana kakakmu itu bisa melihat Sakura?" tambahnya dengan seringai semakin lebar.

Sakura menyentuh pundak Sasori. Gadis itu seperti memohon pada laki-laki berambut merah berantakan itu untuk tidak bicara lebih jauh lagi.

"Apa masih ada yang disembunyikan oleh Itachi-_nii_?" tanyaku pelan pada Sasori. "Apa masih ada yang belum ku ketahui?" lanjutku.

Ia terlihat mengembangkan senyumnya. "Sangat banyak. Bahkan yang terpenting." Jawab pemuda merah itu.

"Itachi tidak memberitahumu bagaimana bisa ia melihat Sakura,hm?" tambahnya. Aku bisa melihat Sakura mengeratkan cengkramannya pada lengan Sasori. Ia juga menggeleng berulang-ulang .

"Ku mohon .. Sasori-_kun_. Ku mohon…" ucap Sakura memohon pada laki-laki itu. Sebenarnya apa lagi yang mereka sembunyikan? Apalagi yang belum ku ketahui di sini?

"Nii-san mengatakan bahwa kami memang punya kelebihan sehingga bisa melihat Sakura. Apa itu suatu kebohongan?"

Sasori menaikan satu alisnya kemudian mendengus. Ia melepas tangan Sakura yang bertengger di lengannya lalu melangkah mendekatiku. Entah mengapa, aku bisa merasakan bahwa tatapan pemuda merah itu menjadi melembut .

"Aku tak menyangka Itachi akan membohongi adiknya yang sangat ia sayangi." Ucapnya sambil menatapku kasihan. "Itachi sangat menyayangimu. Namun, sekecil apapun itu sebaik apapun tujuannya, kebohongan tetaplah kebohongan." Lanjutnya.

Aku menatap Sasori dengan tatapan bertanya. Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang terlintas di kepalaku. Aku sangat berharap bahwa Sasori mau memberitahukan yang sebenarnya dan apa saja yang Itachi sembunyikan dariku.

"Aku akan memberitahukan kebenarannya padamu." Ia membalikan badannya , menatap Sakura seolah meminta persetujuan. Namun, Sakura tidak membalas tatapan Sasori . Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Kalian, khususnya Itachi tidak memiliki kelebihan untuk melihat hal-hal yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh manusia biasa."

Aku terdiam. Tidak mampu berkomentar apapun . Mungkin akan lebih baik jika Sasori melanjutkannya. Aku masih berpikir untuk apa Itachi berbohong padaku dan jika ucapannya adalah suatu kebohongan, bagaimana bisa aku dan dia melihat Sakura?

Seperti mengerti akan pikiranku, Sasori melanjutkan ucapannya. "Itachi bisa melihat Sakura karena dia memiliki keterlibatan aka—"

"Sasori-_kun_!" Sakura memotong ucapan Sasori. Air matanya menetes semakin deras. Sasori yang melihatnya hanya menghela napas. Ia kembali menatapku.

"Sepertinya akan lebih baik jika Itachi yang mengatakan langsung padamu," katanya kemudian mendekati Sakura.

Aku bergerak mengikuti mereka. "Sekarang kalian akan pergi kemana?" tanyaku. Mereka tak menjawab ,berbalik pun tidak. Aku terus melangkah mengikuti mereka sampai Sasori tiba-tiba berhenti diikuti dengan Sakura. Pemuda merah itu menghadapku kemudian memutar bola matanya. Ia terlihat kesal diikuti olehku.

"Satu kenyataan lagi yang harus kau ketahui. Aku adalah malaikat yang diutus untuk menjemput Sakura Haruno karena ia sudah mendapatkan keinginannya. Jadi, ia harus pergi dan beberapa menit lagi adalah waktu kematiannya."

Kenyataan itu membuatku marah. Kenyataan bahwa Sakura akan meninggalkanku! Sakura bahkan berjanji padaku. Dia tidak akan meninggalkanku. Tapi mengapa…

"Sakura.. katakan itu tidak benar. Kau bilang kau tidak tahu apa keinginanmu kan.. kau bi—"

"—kau jadi banyak bicara ya Sasuke-_kun_." Ia memotong ucapanku. Walaupun _emerald_-nya meneteskan air mata tetapi ia tertawa kecil mengucapkan kalimatnya.

"Aku mempunyai impian." Ia memejamkan matanya. Lagi-lagi air mata menetes. "Sebuah impian yang sudah tergapai sekarang."

Aku terdiam. Tidak mampu untuk membalas. Ia berjalan mendekatiku. Tangannya tergerak menyentuh wajahku. Mulai dari dahi,pipi sampai dagu. Lagi-lagi air mata merembes dari emerald-nya. Bisa ku rasakan tangannya gemetar. Aku menahan tangannya di pipiku. Menggenggamnya kuat. Ku tatap emerald itu. Berusaha keras aku agar tidak menangis di depannya. Namun mata itu seolah menggetarkan hatiku.

"Sasuke-_kun_.. kau bahkan bisa menangis sekarang." Dia berucap lembut. Aku semakin menggenggam tangannya kuat. Tidak ingin melepasnya.

"Impianku adalah melihatmu kembali mengeluarkan emosimu." Ia tersenyum.

"A-apa mak—"

"Aku ingin melihat senyummu, aku ingin melihatmu menangis lagi, ak-aku .. aku ingin kau menjadi Sasuke-_kun_ yang hangat." Ia kembali memejamkan matanya. Aku ikut memejamkan mataku. "Aku selalu membayangkan Sasuke-_kun_ akan tersenyum saat ia senang dan menangis saat ia sedih." Tangannya mengelus pipiku lembut.

"Aku sangat-sangat mencintaimu Sasuke-_kun_. Jadi—" isakan memotong ucapannya. Aku membuka mataku. Ternyata ia sudah lebih dulu membuka matanya. Ia menatapku dan tersenyum "Aku ingin kau melanjutkan impianku.."

"Sakura…"

Tangannya berpindah menutup kedua mataku. Aku mencoba melepas tangannya. Namun, larangannya membuatku menurut. "Kita sudah mengucapkan salam perpisahan dan Sasuke-_kun_ sudah mau menunjukan emosinya,Jadi—" ia terisak lagi. "—ini akan menjadi perpisahan." Lanjutnya. Aku tidak bisa lagi menahan tangisku. Air mata mengalir dari kedua mataku yang tertutup tangan Sakura.

"Aku mencintaimu.."

Semakin lama tangan Sakura kurasakan semakin dingin. Beberapa detik kemudian aku tidak merasakan lagi tangannya menutup mataku. Perlahan ku buka kelopak mataku.

Sakura tidak ada di depanku.

Tubuhku limbung. Aku jatuh menunduk. Sakura pergi. Dia pergi.

"Sakura!" teriakku. "Kau bisa mendengarku kan?" aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. "Ini bukan perpisahan! Perpisahan itu bukan urusan satu pihak saja kan?! Aku ti-tidak ingin kita berpisah.."

Sebuah tangan terulur padaku. Aku mengadah dan mendapati Sasori sedang mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Aku menerima uluran tangan itu. Ia menghela napasnya. Kemudian menepuk bahuku.

"Dia mendengar apa yang kau ucapkan." Katanya seraya tersenyum. "Tapi itu sudah menjadi takdirnya untuk pergi.." lanjutnya.

"Aku bertemu Sakura beberapa bulan yang lalu. Saat itu, ia baru saja mengalami kecelakaan." Aku menatap Sasori yang mulai bercerita.

"Saat itu harusnya dia sudah meninggal. Namun, suatu keinginannya yang belum terselesaikan membuatnya tidak bisa pergi begitu saja." Lanjutnya.

Aku hanya bisa mendengarkan malaikat merah itu berbicara tanpa berkomentar satu kata pun. Lidahku terlalu kelu untuk berbicara.

"Keinginannya adalah membuatmu kembali memiliki emosi bukan Uchiha Sasuke yang selalu berwajah datar guna menyembunyikan emosinya."

Aku tertegun. Selama ini, keinginannya untukku?

"Selama beberapa bulan ini dia selalu bersamamu, mencoba untuk membuatmu tersenyum atau pun menangis. Itu semua agar kau menjadi Sasuke yang dulu." Sasori kembali tersenyum. "Dia bahkan melarangku memberitahukan yang sebenarnya padamu. Yang,aku tahu dia sangat mencintaimu."

"Ba-bagimana bisa keinginannya berkaitan denganku? Aku bahkan baru mengenalnya saat itu.."

"Aku tidak akan menceritakannya. Tanyakan pada Itachi jika kau ingin tahu." Setelah berucap seperti itu, Sasori melangkah mundur beberapa langkah. "Waktuku sudah hampir habis. Tugasku juga sudah selesai. Aku harus pergi." Kemudian cahaya yang terlampau terang tiba-tiba muncul membuatku mencoba menghalanginya dengan tanganku.

"Semoga kita masih bisa bertemu Uchiha," Setelah kalimat itu, aku tidak bisa kagi melihat Sasori.

…..

Hari ini adalah hari pemakaman Sakura. Mebuki _Ba-san_ dan _Ji-san_ sepertinya sudah mengikhlaskan kepergian putri mereka. Aku mendudukan diriku jauh dari keramaian. Kenanganku melayang pada kebersamaanku bersama Sakura. Terlalu banyak kenangan yang ia tinggalkan dan tidak akan mampu aku lupakan.

"Yo, Sasu-_chan_." Seseorang menepuk pundakku lalu duduk di sampingku. Aku tahu benar siapa itu.

"Kau jangan sedih seperti itu. Sakura-_chan_ pasti sangat sedih jika melihatmu seperti itu,"ucapnya.

Aku menghela napas ku kasar kemudian berdiri. Melangkahkan kakiku beberapa langkah sehingga berdiri menghadap Itachi yang masih duduk dengan wajah bingung.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan dari ku,_Nii-san_?" aku mulai bertanya. Ia terlihat terkejut namun dengan cepat bisa ku tangkap ia kembali tenang.

"Sasori mengatakan padaku bahwa kita tidak punya sama sekali kemampuan itu! Jadi katakan padaku mengapa kita bisa melihat Sakura, khususnya kau!" Nada suaraku meninggi. Itachi-_nii_ hanya menunduk. Tangannya bergerak melepas kaca matanya. Aku tersentak saat melihat lensa kaca mata itu telah basah oleh beberapa tetes air.

Itachi-_nii_ menangis.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke. Ku mohon maafkan aku.." ujarnya parau.

"Aku, aku bersalah Sasuke. Aku salah. Sakura meninggal karena ku … "

Tubuhku menegang. Aku menatap Itachi-_nii_ tak percaya. Hal itu tidak mungkin kan?

"Sakura adalah temanku . Dia sudah menyukaimu dan memperhatikanmu sejak lama. Melalui aku, dia yang berada di luar Jepang bisa mengetahui kondisimu." Itachi mengadahkan kepalanya. Ia menatapku dengan mata yang telah basah.

"Beberapa bulan yang lalu keluarga Haruno kembali ke Jepang. Sakura segera menelpon ku dan mengatakan ingin menemuiku. Dia berkata padaku bahwa ia akan merubahmu. Dia akan berusaha membuatmu kembali tersenyum atau menangis seperti beberapa tahun silam. Seperti apa yang ku katakan memintaku untuk menjemputnya" Itachi menghapus kasar air matanya. "Dia mengalami kecelakaan dalam perjalanan ke rumah kita. Dia ingin bertemu dengan mu! Ji-jika saja, jika saja aku tidak begitu pengecut. Jika saja saat itu aku tidak ketakutan dan hanya bisa berdiam diri melihat Sakura yang kecelakaan di depan mataku. Jika saja aku langsung menolongnya!—" Itachi-_nii_ terisak semakin keras. Ia berlutut di hadapanku. Memohon maaf berulang-ulang padaku.

Aku marah akan kenyataan ini namun aku juga tidak bisa melihat Itachi-_nii_ seperti ini. Aku hanya bisa ikut menangis tanpa suara.

"Hari itu juga aku bertemu dengan Sasori. Aku sangat terkejut namun dia menjelaskan bahwa ia adalah seorang malaikat sekarang dan ditugaskan untuk menjemput Sakura. Dia berkata Sakura harusnya meninggal saat itu juga, namun ada keinginan Sakura yang belum ia dapatkan sehingga ia tidak bisa pergi." Itachi-_nii_ berdiri sehingga kami berhadapan. "Aku langsung tahu apa keinginan Sakura. Aku menceritakan itu ke Sasori. Sasori lah yang membuat ku—kita bisa melihat Sakura untuk mengabulkan keinginan Sakura itu."

Air mata kembali menetes dari mata Itachi-_nii _begitu juga denganku. Aku tidak pernah berpikir jika kenyataannya akan seperti ini.

"Saat aku bisa melihat Sakura, aku terus minta maaf padanya. Namun gadis itu berkata bahwa ia tidak marah sama sekali dan membutuhkan bantuanku. Sakura memintaku untuk berpura-pura tidak bisa melihatnya. Ia memintaku untuk merahasiakan semua ini darimu. Maafkan aku Sasuke.."

Itachi bergerak memelukku. Aku hanya diam tidak membalas atau pun menolak pelukannya. Kenyataan ini masih membuatku terkejut. Aku memejamkan mataku. Bisa ku rasakan lelehan air mata turun meneruni pipiku.

'Sakura… Terima Kasih..'

…..

"Satu tangkai seperti biasa.." Aku menyerahkan selembar uang pada penjual bunga itu disertai senyuman tipis. Hari ini tepat sebulan Sakura pergi. Itachi-_nii_ juga sudah mulai bersikap seperti biasanya.

"Ini bunganya.." Aku menerima bunga lily kemudian tersenyum tipis sekali lagi pada penjual itu. Aku sudah merelakan kepergian Sakura.

Ku langkahkan kakiku menyusuri jalanan yang di penuhi daun-daun kuning kecoklatan yang telah gugur. Musim gugur tengah berlangsung di Jepang. Beberapa kali aku menganggukan kepalaku atau sekedar tersenyum untuk membalas sapaan orang-orang yang menyapaku. Aku akan melanjutkan keinginannya,menjadi Sasuke yang hangat.

Kaki ku berhenti di depan area pemakaman kota ini. Aku menghirup aroma lily itu sebentar. Berharap jika dia bisa menikmati harumnya bunga itu juga. Segera saja aku mencari nisan berukirkan namanya.

Aku meletakan satu tangkai lily itu di makamnya. _'Sakura , apa kau bisa mendengarku di sana? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau harus mendengarkanku. '_ aku mengadah memperhatikan awan-awan putih yang bergerak tertiup angin. Kau bisa mendengarkanku kan? Kau harus mendengarkanku karena aku ingin mengatakan bahwa…

.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu.."

**Owari.**

**Author :**

**Woahh ini adalah chapter terakhir dari fanfiction pertamaku T.T #Terharu**

**Meski masih sangat jauh dari kata bagus, aku sangat-sangat berterima kasih pada para senpai yang memberi masukan, dan para pembaca yang sudah membaca juga meninggalkan review :))**

**Sekarang , aku tinggal fokus untuk melanjutkan Ff Flower Boys-nya hihi :D**

**Terima Kasih atas dukungan kalian dan…**

**Tolong Review untuk Chapter terakhir ini :3**

**Akina.**


End file.
